Examen ENLACE
by Big Time Moch
Summary: AU. Un extraño maestro cacha a James copiando en el examen ENLACE. One-shot. Featuring Jett y Dak.


**Hola! **

**Hoy les traigo ****_otro_**** one-shot. Y este va dedicado a Janette, Karen, Lizbeth, Raquel y Andres :´) Mis mejores amigos en la secundaria. Gracias por soportarme y leer mis historias y hasta ayudarme con ellas aun que no les guste el yaoi... bueno, a ti si te gusta Karen ;)**

**Ok ya. Suficiente sentimentalismo. Es hora de LA HISTORIA DE ESTE FIC! YAY!  
Esto en realidad pasó! A todos nosotros! No diré quien es quien, solo dire que yo soy James para mis lectores. ;) Fue horrible!**

**Ahora, para todos aquellos que no saben que es el examen ENLACE, es un examen que el gobierno manda una vez al año o algo asi para saber el nivel educativo de las escuelas. Es de matemaricas, español y una materia mas que es sorpresa o algo. Cuando yo curse tercero de secu, era Force (Formacion Civica y Etica).**

**Como eramos seis los involucrados, tuve que poner a Dak y Jett! Y la verdad es que AMO A JETT! Me cae muy bien y en la ultima temporada se me hace tan lindo... Como sea...**

**Anyways, espero que les guste!**

* * *

Hoy era un día horrible para todos los estudiantes de la ciudad. Un día que muchos temen y todos odian. Un tortuoso día… el día del examen de ENLACE.

Ahora, no todo es tan malo, pues nuestro clan favorito tenía la buena suerte de que solo era un día y no dos como en muchas otras escuelas y que podían salir temprano. Lo malo era que hacían el examen TODO EL DÍA.

Al llegar el maestro, se arrepintió de haberse metido a esto con solo mirar el grupo asignado. Todos en la secundaria conocían a este grupo, y no precisamente por buenas razones. Pero ese era el problema, el maestro no daba clases en esta secundaria, daba clases en la PRIMARIA de al lado. Este iba a ser un largo día…

Los chicos se sentaban todos hasta atrás para poder platicar. Desde el punto de vista del profesor, Carlos y Logan se sentaban en la segunda fila de izquierda a derecha, en los últimos dos asientos; Carlos delante de Logan. Luego, en la tercera fila, se sentaban James y Kendall; James adelante, proclamando que como era más bonito, debía estar más adelante. Y luego estaban Jett y Dak, quienes al principio del año se habían sentado ahí por casualidad y habían terminado siendo parte del grupo de amigos, a pesar de las diferencias entre Jett y Kendall.

Después de casi quince minutos tratando de callarlos, el grupo se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado su maestro y decidieron poner atención. Tal vez demasiada…

James y Jett, siendo a los que más les importa la moda, notaron enseguida las… peculiaridades de la ropa del maestro.

-Oigan, ¿ya vieron lo que trae el maestro?- susurró Jett a los demás, inclinándose un poco sobre su asiento para que Logan y Carlos pudieran escuchar.

-Ewww! ¿Cómo es que se puede poner eso?- dijo James demasiado alto. Logan lo calló con un shh.

-Bueno, si le quitas las flores, el pantalón no estaría tan feo.- James, Jett y hasta Dak lo vieron como si le hubieran salido 10 cabezas.

-Eso explica lo que traes puesto hoy…- dijo Jett entre dientes, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de Kendall. James y Carlos rieron. Logan volteó los ojos.

-Ya cállense, ahí viene.- dijo Dak justo a tiempo. El profesor pasó dándole a cada un libro con preguntas. Luego pasó al frente, explicando que el examen se haría en 5 sesiones de 15 minutos cada una y que habría un pequeño receso entre la segunda y tercera sesión. Al terminar se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a llamar a todos los del grupo por número de lista para que pasaran por su hoja de respuestas.

Las primeras dos sesiones y el receso pasaron sin ningún contratiempo. Los chicos terminando rápido para poder platicar y comiendo ricos bolis en el receso. Cuando la tercera sesión llegó…

-Chicos, ¡son cinco hojas!- exclamó Kendall.

-¡Dios! Todas las demás son de 3 o 4! ¡Es mucho para quince minutos!- dijo un cansado Carlos, después de todo el esfuerzo mental de las últimas horas.

-Pues claro, son de Forcé, que esperaban…- dijo Logan desde su lugar.

-¡Tengo una idea!- susurró Kendall, con esa mirada en sus ojos de que tiene un plan. – ¡Hay que dividirlas y luego nos pasamos las respuestas!

-¡Kendall, eso es copiar!- susurró-gritó Logan.

-Claro que no, Logie. Además, no vamos a acabar.- dijo Carlos dulcemente.

-Como sea, déjenme fuera de esto. Y no me llames Logie!- y con eso Logan se puso a hacer su examen.

Kendall dividió rápidamente las preguntas y todos se pusieron a trabajar en las que les tocaba. Después de un rato, James, Kendall y Jett compartieron sus respuestas con los demás. Pero cuando Carlos terminó…

-¡Hey, chicos! ¡Ya tengo las respuestas!-dijo demasiado alto.

-Amm, Carlos…- Comenzó Kendall al ver que el maestro lo había escuchado. Carlos y James lo ignoraron.

-Miren, la 45 es b…

-Carlos…- intentó ahora Dak.

-46 es c…

-¡Carlos!- Jett casi gritó, entonces el maestro ya estaba parado enfrente de James, quien llenaba bolitas en su hoja de respuestas conforme lo que decía Carlos.

Y 47 es…- Carlos se dio cuenta de la presencia frente a James y se detuvo a media oración.

-¿Y 47 es que?- James presionó, sin darse cuenta de que el maestro estaba justo frente a él.

-Por favor, cada quien conteste su examen.- La grave voz hizo que James volteara hacia arriba, soltando una sonrisa fingida cuando vio al maestro frente a él, poniéndose como tomate.

-¡Eso hacemos!- Carlos dijo desde su asiento, claramente sin comprender la gravedad del asunto. Logan le dio un merecido zape.

El maestro volvió a su asiento y todos volvieron a sus exámenes, sin copiar esta vez.

Al final del día, James entregó su examen totalmente apenado. Antes de irse, el maestro escribió algo en una hoja antes de salir corriendo. Hasta hoy en día, el clan no sabe que escribió ahí.

* * *

**La historia anterior es veridica, solo diferí en algunos detalles, como los nombres... y que si teniamos dos dias de examen, pero no quize hacerla tan larga. Y al final del dia, antes de que se fuera el maestro con ropa rara, yo queria hacer del baño pero me dio verguenza pedirle permiso para ir porque me habia cachado copiando y tuve que aguantarme hasta mi casa... Que tiempos aquellos...**

**Dejen review y rianse de mi porque me cacharon copiando :D**

_**Love  
Moch 3**_


End file.
